TIME TO SAY GOODBYE
by hissinfullips
Summary: not a story, but a short notice. and this is important. cerita hunkai dan chanlu akan dilanjutkan seluruhnya ke situs wattpad. terima kasih. under username: hissinfullips
1. chapter 1

**_TIME TO SAY GOODBYE_**

there are pros and cons about this, but i will try my best to explain it steadily.

i am going to use gender neutral to call some people

i dont know how many people will read this but thank you for taking your time to read this

i have been thinking about this matter since last year

※wrote this on my phone, so this is not easthetical

I am leaving for a while or for good this time

Why?

1\. I got not laptop or pc with me at the moment, i always borrow my dad's to publish my stories to ffn (cus my laptop got busted last year). And my dad is gonna be in South America til mid-july and will take his laptop with him also :(

2\. It is a pain to wait for me to update some of my stories. Believe me, my PM is so full of questions when i will be updating them. The answer is i am not quite sure. Sure, i have written /almost/ the whole thing, but alas, it does take time for me to update and how to work to publish a chapter in ffn (which i have not gotten used at all)

3\. If you are with me since 'FELLATIO AND CHANLU', you will know how i manage my stories (as in publishing). There is this one lovely user: **_Yellowfishh14_** (hope i didnt mistype your id) whom have been there for me since 2015. I thank them deeply, i appreciate how they always remind me to update, because these little messages keep on spirit to keep on writing.

4\. Do not be sad, i am not going to leave like really really leave. All my story i will republish it on my wattpad page.

5\. I do wrote sekai/kaihun stories in english, but on hiatus also

6\. I am taking a break from ffn (oh holy, i really still not used of how ffn works, like i made so many mistakes before uploading, then managing, then editing). I will be active on AO3 and WATTY for now, cus now i only got my phone.

7\. Hopefully i have said the things i wanted to say.

 ** _The perk of me_**

Yes, i got lots of this questions:

1\. Are you really not indonesian?

Yes, i am not. Brexit :D and a dash of dutch.

2\. How did you manage to write (or speak) in Bahasa Indonesia this fluent?

I have been living half of my life in INA. i speak Bahasa Indonesia as how I speak my native language.

3\. You cannot be not Indonesian. Do not fool me.

Sometimes i take a pride when people told me they got fooled of how fluent i speak in Bahasa Indonesia. Sometimes, it is tiring. My prof said my skill was so-so compared to my friends who are from east asia (especially from south korea, they are smart af)

I am BIPA (Bahasa Indonesia Penutur Asing) for almost 10 years, and i am learning bahasa Indonesia formally.

And Ayu Utami's books have been my sole reasons why i write in bahasa Indonesia. She is an intellectual, a good example for me or anybody to write good in bahasa Indonesia. Like she is gold.

 ** _My pages:_**

Wattpad: hissinfullips (have yet to publish anything)

AO3: i am sorry it is private atm.

 ** _qotd:_** does anybody have a watty account? if you do, can you drop a notice 'this is me!' on my wall? because i want to makes friends over there. thank you (and i do follow back immediately)

Goodbye for now. See you next time.


	2. NEW HOME

**_MY NEW HOME: WATTPAD (under username: hissinfullips)_**

* * *

 _ ***REPLACE**_ underscores (_) to dot.

**The stories have yet to be updated. i am republishing at the moment

 ** _._**

 ** _1\. FELLATIO AND CHANLU IN THE SAME SENTANCE IS PORN - CHANLU_**

 ** _[PERMANENTLY MOVED]_** www_wattpad_com/story/104849661-fellatio-and-chanlu-in-the-same-sentence-is-porn

* * *

 ** _2\. MERRY GO AROUND - SEJONG_**

 _ **[PERMANENTLY MOVED]**_ www_wattpad_com/story/104832572-merry-go-around-hunkai

* * *

 ** _3\. GOLDEN TRIO AND JONGINIE'S PLUS ONE - SEJONG_**

 _ **[PERMANENTLY MOVED]**_ www_wattpad_com/story/104839238-the-golden-trio-and-jonginie%27s-plus-one-hunkai

 **.**

* * *

 **Under username** : hissinfullips | www_wattpad_com/user/hissinfullips


End file.
